Its Team You And Me Sammy Or None
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Castiel's idea on how to cure the mark is something Sam can't support because it puts Dean's life in jeopardy. However Dean decides its worth the risk to try it and does so without telling Sam. Which for Sam is Dean making one too many choices for him and it leaves Sam questioning where he fits in and if they are a team anymore.


****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta.

**Summary: **Castiel's idea on how to cure the mark is something Sam can't support because it puts Dean's life in jeopardy. However Dean decides its worth the risk to try it and does so without telling Sam. Which for Sam is Dean making one too many choices for him and it leaves Sam questioning where he fits in and if they are a team anymore.

o0o

It wasn't hard for Sam to figure out Dean had decided to try and get rid of the mark without him. A phone call had Dean admitting to it and that he and Castiel were on their way back to the bunker. Both okay, but unsuccessful.

o0o

"Oh boy," Dean mumbled seeing how pissed off Sam looked entering the Library.

"I don't understand?' Castiel questioned. "Your brother doesn't look angry."

"That's the giveaway, when Sam's polite and has that stiff little smile, like he had a pole shoved up his... Oh I really stepped in it this time."

"Stepped in what?" Castiel asked confused.

"Never mind. Just stay quiet and let me handle this."

Sam moved closer to the pair.

"The good news is we're fine," Dean tried to defuse his brother's anger.

"I'm glad both of you are okay," Sam said rigidly.

"Well it didn't work," Dean held up his arm displaying the mark.

"I'm sorry," Sam glanced at Castiel then back at his brother." I had hoped it would."

"Sam," Dean was about to make the mistake of trying to justify his actions. But Sam's politeness was worse than getting yelled at by him. "I didn't tell you we were going because you weren't on board with it and why risk your life when Cas and me had it covered."

"We need to talk," Sam left the room even angrier making it clear he expected his brother to follow.

"You better take off," Dean suggested and Castiel disappeared.

**o0o**

"I need to know something Dean," Sam asked seated on the edge of his bed." Are we a team or not?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are!"

"You took off and tried something dangerous without even telling me. When you knew even if I disagreed with you on this, that I'd want to be there beside you, to help if needed and you took that choice away from me."

"If things went sideways I didn't want you to pay for my mistake Sammy. I was trying to protect you."

"You should've told me Dean!" Sam said loudly. "We're supposed to have each other's backs aren't we? I mean you can voice how you feel ,even yell about me going but it was my choice to make. Not yours Dean! Being a team means we decide things together not you making decisions for us both."

Dean didn't say a word. He could see underneath all that anger, the hurt and betrayal Sam felt.

"When Kevin, died, Dean, you decided we couldn't be a team anymore. You cut me out of your life, just like that, supposedly for my own good. Then you decided when it was okay to let me back in. You pushed me away on everything to do with the mark of Cain and what it was doing to you and you went after both Abbaddon and Metatron alone. Purposely finding ways with each, to keep me from being there."

"Dean, we are not a team, if its only when you decide we are."

"What are you saying Sammy?"

"Not something I want to," Sam said trying to fight back tears. "I'm just not sure how I fit in anymore. "

"What are you talking about? There is no better fit than you and me."

"But it can't stay this way, as this way is not working. Its your decision Dean whether we are a team or not. Whether you can trust me enough to let me in and be an equal part of it. You think about it and let me know. I'm going to grab a shower," Sam stood up and turned around to sift through a pile of unfolded clothes, trying to wipe away tears inconspicuously, giving his brother time to leave.

Sam didn't expect to be face to face with Dean when he turned around.

"There's nothing to think about. Its team you and me Sammy or none. Listen, I do trust you and I hear you on equal say, but I can't stop being who I am and part of that is wanting to protect you and keep you safe."

"I love who you are, Dean. I don't want you to stop looking out for me. I just want you to let me do the job anyway."

"I'll try," Dean said. "I know my word hasn't been exactly reliable, lately, and I can't guarantee I won't slip up. But I'll give it my best shot."

"Try and trust is all I ask." Sam responded warmly.

"That I can do, Sammy," Dean said, patting his brother's cheek affectionately.


End file.
